Gundam Fate S2, episode 1 - Nova Gundam, Launching once again
"Coordinators, special humans created by humans. Coordinators had waged war on their creators, the Naturals, because of the deaths and sorrow the Naturals has caused them. Due to the explosion of Junius 7 and the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, the cold war has ended and became a true war between Coordinators and Naturals. After the first Bloody Valentine War, the battles between humanity has come to a short end, but due to the Blue Cosmos and the Phantom Pain, the war has once again restarted. The war once again ended with the death of Gilbert Durandal ending the Second Bloody Valentine War, bringing peace among all 3 nations... or so they thought. Now continues the life of one young man who has lost all the people he has loved and has suffered through many battles created by the cruelness of fate, now he must decide to live in the darkness again or rise to the heavens" : ―Narrator recapping Nova Gundam, Launching once again After 10 minutes of a recap of what happened in season 1, the episode continues from where it last ended in season one. The episode begins showing Ryubi Hoshigami in a ZAKU Warrior hiding from ZAFT mobile suits in a forest exhausted with low ammo, then it flashbacks to when Ryubi had agreed to the deal from the Earth Alliance; he was given a mission during his time in the Earth Alliance ship to prove that he was really on their side now, the mission that he was given was to capture a mobile suit from the nearest ZAFT Earth base and lower their morale as low as possible. The episode then skips to when the mission begins at midnight with Ryubi and 2 other people in a small beach next to a forest; after sneaking into the repair room, Ryubi had quickly modified 2 ZGMF-1017 GINNs to be fit for a Natural and then he ran to the next room and stole a ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. After they had stolen the mobile suits, they broke out of the bases and started destroying as much mobile suits as they could find but then a black ZGMF-600 GuAIZ came out from behind the mountain and destroyed one of the 2 stolen GINN models with the pilot. Right after the GuAIZ destroyed the GINN, 5 ZAKU Warriors were launched and the remaining GINN had retreated but then was destroyed, but the pilot was lucky enough to have ejected himself before he was killed. After his 2 comrades were gone, Ryubi had to improvise since the GuAIZ was stronger than the average mobile suit and his ZAKU couldn't fly. Due to his quick thinking, Ryubi could've only thought of a plan to escape and not succeed the mission, so Ryubi had stuck with the plan and destroyed 2 ZAKUs then he ran as fast as his mobile could run while shooting back whenever he could. The episode then skips back to where it had started, Ryubi had then made a risky move and shot in the sky a flare which gave away his location but also sent a message saying that he had needed help; fortunately, the plan had work and a mobile armor flew by destroying the ZAFT base forcing the black GuAIZ to retreat. The scene then skips to Ryubi in the Earth Alliance base where he was told he was to be given Sabre's gift and woman working for the Earth Alliance army leads Ryubi to Nova Gundam, telling him to prepare for his next mission. The base was then attacked the black GuAIZ from the other day and Ryubi had then gotten into Nova Gundam. The episode ends with Ryubi getting Nova ready for launch then ends with Ryubi saying: "Nova! Taking off!"